Lawfully illegal
by Cyal
Summary: Latula isn't really your average cat, in fact many toons find her to be crazy for being into boring law, or feeling remorse after she kills a cog. Toontown is her home and she plans to recapture from the cogs in a peaceful manner. Or at least for now... Rating my change later on, still not sure.


**A/N : Hi everyone! This is Part 1 of my Trilogy... You'll all see what I mean later. For now, read my fic, and let me know what you think. :3 **

**PROLOGUE**

It is the year 200X. In the Tooniverse of Toontown Central, a young couple is out having a picnic with their family in Toontown Central Park. Their names are Georgina and Mario, whilst their kids names are Cap'n S_, and L_. Their little daughter L_, is a mere 3 years old, while their son is just a few months old. Toontown was governed by Flippy Doggenbottom, originally Mickey Mouse. The day was sunny, and not too cold, or too hot. Many toons were running around, fishing, playing, talking, and riding the Trolley. It was one of the most perfect days of the year... Or so it seemed...

All of Toontown stood still as they noticed the sky was going dark and gray. Toons in every park had their heads facing the sky, wondering what was going on.. Then they all started to hear a strange sound and saw some strange figures in the sky. Mario and Georgina were worried at this point holding onto their kids tightly. From the skies fell some strange robots, in every place. Four big and tall robots landed a few feet from Toontown Central Hall. One appeared to be wearing a black face mask, while another was giving a cheesy smile. The third robot was a giant piece of green cheese with a mustache, and the forth had a curly white wig. They all looked at the toons, as if they were scanning them. The cheese head then turned to then face Toontown Central Hall and started walking toward it. Then the robot with the wig followed him, then the robot bearing the mask behind the wig wearer, and then the robot with the cheesy smile. They walked into the building and approached Flippy.

"Hello their , we have orders to buy Toontown from you. How much are you willing to sell this, er, place for?" Began the .

"What!? Toontown is not for sale!"Flippy yelled at the .

The Robber Baron took out a check book and started scribbling on it then ripped out a check handing it to Flippy.

"We will pay you One Decillion dollars in cog bucks. It's the equivalent of One Quintillion Jellybeans."The Robber Baron told the aqua blue dog.

"No."

"You must be a mad dog if you're not accepting our offer!" The Big Wig yelled at Flippy.

"Well then maybe I am a mad dog." Flippy said crossing his arms as he started getting angry.

"Well then I guess we're going to have to evict you then.."Ended the Big Cheese as he and the other three bots started cornering Flippy.

Flippy jumped up and over the counter and ran outside.

Everyone started giving Flippy a puzzled look as they saw him run out of his office. The four bots right behind him. They took a fighting stance, Flippy just stood there not knowing how to attack them.

"Hey Flippy, catch!" Yelled a sea-green rabbit as she tossed Flippy her Birthday cake. Flippy caught it then wondered what to do with it, then he got the idea. He ran toward the and jumped whilst smashing the Birthday cake into his face.

The fell back stunned, then his health meter turned orange.

The Toontown Fire Department Chief then tossed Flippy a big and long Fire Hose. He gave Flippy the thumbs up and Flippy nodded. The Hose then gushed the Robber Baron. The Robber Baron fell back as well and his health meter turned orange. The Big Wig was now steaming hot and started walking toward Flippy,"I've had enough of this silly business. Now see here toon!"

Out of the crowd of toons watching this fight came was a royal blue colored dog who threw five sticks of Dynamite at the Big Wig. They exploded on impact and the Big Wig was knocked back. He felt his head and was shocked when he noticed his white wig had been destroyed in the explosion. The explosion also did a number on him and made his health meter also turn orange. At this point the Big Cheese was on his guard as he saw his colleagues we viciously attacked by the aqua blue dog.

The Big Cheese started walking toward Flippy since he saw he was defenseless. He was about to grab Flippy when suddenly a royal blue colored dog jumped in front of Flippy, cleared her throat, took a deep breath, and gave an opera yell that broke their hearing aids, or at least the Big Cheese' hearing aids. All four of the bots had their meters blinking red and they gave each other a look and knew what they were thinking the same thing- time to retreat. The disoriented cogs backed away from flippy and the royal blue colored dog and sprout propellers from their heads.

"We won't forget any of your faces! The Chairman will have his way!" Yelled an enraged wigless Big Wig who was fading into the sky with his colleagues. The crowd stayed quiet for a moment and then a pink cat broke the silence,"What was that all about...?"

"I have no idea, but it seems like toontown is going to see many more of those robots soon enough.." Responded the royal blue dog.

"Thank you all who helped me, I will reward you all but for now I must return back into my office to sort things in my mind. For now I would like all of you to return to what you were doing at once." Flippy announced to the toons in toontown central. And so everyone did as they were told.


End file.
